A plotter which carries out an exchange of pens and cutters between a pen holder included in a carriage and a magazine for housing pens or cutters is described in Patent Literature 1.
Also, a recording device which carries out plotting and cutting on recording paper is described in Patent Literature 2. In the recording device, a configuration is such that an engagement member having two engagement portions is provided in a cutter block, and by adopting a configuration wherein one engagement portion can engage with a pen block, and the other engagement portion can engage with a stopper attached to a housing, the engagement conditions of the two engagement portions are changed by an action of the pen block. That is, it is possible to hold a recording pen and a cutter pen simultaneously, and the recording pen is placed in a pen storage portion when using the cutter pen.